


Happily Ever After, Like A Dream

by BoisterousBattlecat



Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week 2020, Kuja is a bad fan, Living Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, do not be Kuja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoisterousBattlecat/pseuds/BoisterousBattlecat
Summary: “Do you think that we are proof that the hereafter is inherently unfair?” Kuja says, leaning against the window and watching the raindrops run down it. He nurses a cup of artisanal tea. It’s white, the flavor he always drinks when he’s feeling depressed or philosophical. Sephiroth’s tried all of Kuja’s hoard of tea, but he always wonders if the subtle differences he tastes are his imagination.Sephiroth tears his eyes away and focuses on polishing Masamune. “When has the world ever been fair?”
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636498
Kudos: 14
Collections: Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week





	Happily Ever After, Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This entry is a bit late thanks to needing to get it beta'd.
> 
> Prompt:  
>  **Slice of Us** : day to day, date, domestic moments, gifts

“Do you think that we are proof that the hereafter is inherently unfair?” Kuja says, leaning against the window and watching the raindrops run down it. He nurses a cup of artisanal tea. It’s white, the flavor he always drinks when he’s feeling depressed or philosophical. Sephiroth’s tried all of Kuja’s hoard of tea, but he always wonders if the subtle differences he tastes are his imagination.

Sephiroth tears his eyes away and focuses on polishing Masamune. “When has the world ever been fair?”

“I’ve destroyed wonders of the world and reaped thousands of souls,” Kuja says, “and yet, I may as well be in heaven.”

“Does endless fog and repetitive days strike you as heaven?” Sephiroth scoffs, but there’s no real force behind it. He had been searching for ways to escape before he met Kuja and all of his attention was stolen away. Sometimes he wonders if some higher force sent the other man to him as a distraction.

“You have no appreciation of aesthetics,” Kuja haughtily says. He pauses. “...no, it’s living with you.” Sephiroth’s focus slips slightly and he drops the cloth. “It makes me feel as if there is a hearth inside my heart.” For a minute, silence permeates their apartment. “You know, I spent time working on that phrasing.”

“You’re as ridiculous as ever,” Sephiroth says. “This is only an arrangement to pass the time, remember?” Made when he was recovering from wounds suffered from one of his expeditions. He’s entertained thoughts of recruiting Kuja to help him delve into certain restricted areas, but he’s never gotten around to it.

“‘Only a fool expects the heart to be sensible,’” Kuja says, his pronunciation subtly slower and more emphasized. He’s quoting from a play again. Which play, Sephiroth doesn’t know. Kuja’s filled bookshelves, meticulously ordering them before promptly leaving them scattered over tables and beds. “Yesterday, while Hunting, I had to defend a Black Mage from a Shadow in the slums.” Sephiroth doesn’t press for what a Black Mage is. “He was as frightened of me as of it. Later, I was told he died of old age.”

He doesn’t want to talk about such mortal concerns. “You shouldn’t worry about this.”

“In Treno, there was this play, where the villain died but still essentially got everything he wanted. He had good flair, but I still felt like I had wasted my time, so much that I arranged for misfortune to befall the company.” Kuja sips his tea. “In someone else’s story, I am that villain. A lot of someone else’s stories, to clarify.”

“Are you saying that you do not deserve to be happy?” Sephiroth sets down his sword and looks at Kuja, silhouetted perfectly against the window. “Those who are joyous will be joyous. Those who despair will despair. Merely human notions such as morality have nothing to do with it. I would prefer that you be content.”

Kuja smiles slightly. “I as well.” He stretches an arm out to Sephiroth. “Shall we watch the rain together?”

This is a trap, has to be a trap, but Sephiroth still takes his hand like a fool.


End file.
